


i love you

by thesoftestbbys



Series: love and fall [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied bottom bobby, implied little spoon bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestbbys/pseuds/thesoftestbbys
Summary: in which they said i love you || double b||





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo! btw this takes place at the beach where bobby shot 'i love you'! thank youuuu and enjoy the story!

it was a beautiful summer day, the sun shining down on the two, hand in hand, with jiwon trailing behind hanbin in awe, wondering how he go so lucky. with a boyfriend that glows without even trying, hanbin was too beautiful to be compared to. jiwon would choose hanbin over almost everything.

the day was perfect, spending it with his favorite person (other than his family) and jiwon was content. he didn’t need anything else or anyone else.

with hanbin he knew everything would be okay

they walked and talked in peace. they sat in peace.

over the years they had their ups and downs as a couple but it was okay because they had each other

hanbin said it first and though jiwon didn’t say it back right away, he waited patiently until he didn’t have to wait anymore

it didn't take jiwon long to realize that he loved hanbin

_it happened in the most domestic of places jiwon's home_

_thery were pressed up against each other, cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. it was their one year anniversary and instead of going out to a resturant, they decided to stay home and enjoy each other's company in peace and quiet of jiwon's home._

_while watching the movie, hanbin laughed. jiwon felt his heart do a thing. he looked up at hanbin and saw his eyes and nose crinkle as he laughed. and jiwon swears his heart has never beat faster and harder like it is now._

_soon enough, hanbin was looking down at him, and the look in his eyes was filled with so much love and adoration, jiwon felt incredibly overwhelmed._

_hanbin never fails to show jiwon how much he loves him. jiwon has never once felt unloved by hanbin, has never once questioned hanbin's love for him._

 jiwon smiled at the memory, but frowned when he realized  _he never said it back_

and hanbin broke out into a smile 

"what?"

"you're so cute"

jiwon blinked, "w-what? no i'm not! shut up!"

"says the one who's blushing" hanbin smirked.

"you're lucky i love you"

and just like that, everything seemed to slow down.

"wait, what did you say?" 

"you heard me"

"yea, i know, but i wanna hear you say it again"

jiwon rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat that overtakes his face, "i said 'you're lucky i love you'"

and hanbin smiled even harder. again jiwon swears that he's never seen hanbin smile so wide, but he smiled just as wide.

jiwon looks hanbin dead in his eyes and gives him a small kiss on the lips. 

"i love you"

"i love you more"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! since this my first story on ao3, don't be afraid to leave comments and critique me or anything because i'm pretty sure i need it lmao, but thank you all again and i hope you read and enjoy the rest of the series!


End file.
